The last Neighborhood
by Shotasune
Summary: Tai refuses to make friends at the new Odaiba High School. And Matt, the school's MR popular, doesn't seem to want to leave him alone. Of coarse this sets off many old memories of the people that Tai had painfully left behind. Taito/Yamachi.
1. One Dark Night

*Disclaimer* I don't own digimon or any of the characters. One Dark Night. The quick opening and shutting of drawers and cupboard doors woke me. They were arguing again. I turned my head to find Kari already awake and listening to the sharp tongues spitting words at each other. We could hear them across the hallway behind the closed doors. It had happened so many times before, as soon as we had settled in and started getting used to the teachers and new friends, they'd start fighting and then we'd have to move. The last time they had a fight we had to move in the middle of the night. This time was no different. Kari fell back into the sleeper couch that we shared and sighed deeply. The silvery rays of the moon that shone through our bare window highlighted her porcelain features. "C'mon" I said, "they'll only come in here and tell us to pack up too, we might as well get ready now." I pulled on my shirt and began to change into my clothes, it didn't bother Kari cause she knew I was too angry to worry if she saw my body. We were brother and sister so it wasn't an issue when it came to our vanity problems. I never told any of the guys at school that we had to share the sleeper couch let alone that we stayed in this dump of a house. It looked like something out of a Scooby doo cartoon and I hate scooby doo. I know how they would react and I would only have embarrassed us both. She pulled on her socks before stepping onto the cold and rotten wooded floor. "Why do we have to move in the middle of the night again?" she asked herself. "Just get ready, they'll be in here in a couple of minutes." We'd only been here four months; I knew it wouldn't last long so that's why I didn't make any friends here. I stopped trying to make friends a year ago, after all what was the point when your family lived like gypsies. I always felt sorry for my sis, she always did her best to make friends at school and I knew that every time my father would ruin it for her. I hated my dad for our life style. Neither of us would ever say that to his face, especially when he was in one of his moods like he was tonight. He had this wild look in his eyes and no one could talk to him. We just seemed to be ghosts that he would pass by. He'd bark out demands but never directly at us, and we'd carry out the duties he gave us. What choice did we have? I was 16 and Kari 14, what would we do if we ran away? We weren't old enough to support ourselves. So that was our way of life. We had moved from house to house ever since I can remember and we never knew anything about our aunts, uncles or grandparents. I often wondered what it'd be like to have a home where you had grown up all your life, to have grandparents to go to when the world seemed to come down all around you. Kari and I never had that. I remember a conversation I had a long time ago with a friend that I had to leave behind. "It's great having my own room, I can just slam the door shut and not have to bother with my pestering little sister." I wondered about what he said, a lot. I wouldn't do that to Kari but just to have the option would be a whole new thing to me. I came back from the bathroom and saw that Kari had already packed both our cases; she was waiting for me to help her close them. The buckles were stiff and even I struggled a little to get them closed sometimes. We walked out of the cold room bags in hand and closed the door behind us like we had done so many times before. The door where the screaming and shouting came from swung wide open and Mom and Dad stood there reflecting us with their bags in hand. He looked at us quickly and started on his mission to run from town trying to escape all our problems. "Kari, you get all the bags in the car. Tai, go help your mother pack anything she wants from the kitchen." I threw a hateful glare his way but he didn't see it. "Why do we have to move tonight!?" I demanded. "Best time to travel." He said and turned on his heal to bolt down the stairs. Kari followed slowly. Mom and I went down to the kitchen with two cardboard boxes. Putting the last of the utensils into the boxes and moved towards the front door. We both stopped and took one last look at the humble little kitchen that had helped us through so much. We hugged each other for support before leaving the broken down house for the car. There were very little stars out that night, I hated nights like that. On those nights the dark and shadows seemed larger and scarier to me. Inside the house you could look out the window and see nothing but pure darkness. But if the stars were out I could easily spend the whole night outside staring up at the beautiful night sky. I could see my breath in the air it was so cold. I pulled my jacket closer to my body. Kari and I squeezed into the back seat along with the other boxes that dad had packed in. "Where are we going now?" I muttered showing as best I could how displeased I was. "Odaiba." mom said while trying to fit in amongst the luggage in the front. "Odaiba!?" We both said. "Your dad got a job there as a mailroom clerk. The rooms are going to be provided by the company until we can afford it." It was surprising to see that she somewhat excited about the new job. It was still a better job than what dad had been doing now. He had been working at an old garage fixing carborators and old sparkplugs. And to be honest this did sound a whole lot better. "Then why were you and Dad fighting, mom?" Kari spoke for the second time that night. I stared at her letting her know it wasn't her place to ask. No one said anything. The car drove on and sleep began to catch up to Kari and me, eventually we fell asleep against each other in the back seat. It was a usual thing for us, and nothing that we weren't used too. The flashing of the street lamps as we drove past woke me every now and then. I looked up at the sky and still the stars didn't shine and the moon had a cold glow to it as though the cold air that night radiated from the moon itself. She had such a sweet smile on her face as she slept; it made me wonder what she was dreaming about. Wherever she was it was better than being awake here in the car. She deserved better than this and I probably wasn't helping seeing as she was always worried about me. She would worry about me being so alone all the time. One time she begged me to just try to make friends. But I wouldn't, my shell was my world and I was happy being in it. With no friends or romances I could protect myself from the hurt and pain of leaving them behind whenever my Dad decided to move house again. I dozed off after waking up a final time to check that Kari was still warm enough. 'Another town' I thought to my self 'Odaiba is full of rich kids, how were we going to fit in?' ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- It's not going to be Taito yet so hang on; mostly due to the fact that the first three chapters of this story are based on one of my favourite books.So don't get all angry if the first three chapters seem familiar. Hope you like this story Cause I really do! It's my first attempt at writing in the first person. Even though I had a lot of inspiration from one of my fav books. But that inspiration only lasts as far as the third chapter. Short but it's a start. Let me know what you think Kay? Kale. 


	2. Misery Loves Company

**Misery Loves Company**

I realized we had pulled over when the gentle rock of the car had come to a stop. I slowly opened one eye and then the other.

"C'mon kids, we're here!" My dad said as he grabbed a box and left the car as though we should follow his example.

I took a box and followed him up a long set of stairs.

I managed to get the time from the dashboard before I left the car, it was four O' clock in the morning and we'd been traveling for seven hours straight.

I looked up at the vast sky above and still the sky was bare, not one star twinkled.

With every step I took it seemed to get colder and darker. The only light, coming from a small wall lamp, where my dad had stopped to fumble with a set of keys for the apartment.

The outside of the apartment looked like a palace compared to some of the places we were forced to live in.

The first thing I noticed was how clean everything was. There weren't any bits of paper or plastic blowing freely in the wind nor were there any cigarette stumps lying loosely on the ground.

One thing I was used to was large walls covered in graffiti but here the walls looked as though they were painted just yesterday.

As soon as we all stepped into the apartment we were all rushing past each other to see what the rooms had to offer.

Eventually we all met in the lounge. A look of shock on everyone's face but my fathers, who was grinning with his own pride.

My mother was the first to say anything.

"Honey, you never said this place came fully furnished too!"

The place had every luxury that Kari and I could only dream of, all accept one. We still had to share bedrooms but at least it was a bunk bed.

Suddenly it hit me. "Dad, you didn't get a job as a mailroom clerk did you?"

At that my fathers face lit up with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

"Nope, I'm now Odaiba's only image consultant. Most the business men in the area have already tried contacting me."

My mother's face grew furious. She threw a quick fist toward my dads shoulder.

"Owwww, What was that for?"

"Are you telling me I fought with you for nothing?" She pointed out the front door obviously referring to their 'fight' they had a few hours ago.

He smiled smugly letting us all know that he'd been planning for this to be a surprise up until the last minute.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly while tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Don't you ever do that again, Yagami!" She chastised then stood back to eye the surroundings that we weren't used to.

"So how'd you get the job dad?" It didn't make sense that my dad suddenly found a high paying job without any degrees in anything.

"Well," He began. "I've been taking night classes for it these last couple months."

Kari took a step forward. "But how'd you pay for it, daddy?"

"That's the best part, I didn't."

The puzzled look on our faces told him to go on.

"Well, I'd just finished fixing the air con on this guys car, when he comes up to me and hands me a hand full of papers."

"What were they?" The suspension was killing Kari.

" A map, timetable and a receipt for the coarse. Naturally I refused but he insisted that I take it. When he explained that he suddenly had to move over seas because of a business proposition, I accepted it hesitantly. Besides he told me that it was just a refresher coarse for him but it would be a waste if no one took it up since it was expensive. He was a very nice man, not from the mafia or anything like that I can assure you."

I was surprised that you could get a job like that just by taking a short three or four month coarse, but then again my dad did say it was expensive. He must have seen the cost on the receipt.

I was happy for him, for all of us but there was just something inside me that didn't want any part in my happiness. I smiled and headed towards our new bedroom.

Kari followed me in after a few minutes carrying her battered old case.

"So which side of the wardrobe do you wanna use?" I thought she should have first choice of where to put her stuff. And anyway I was tired; I hadn't slept much the whole trip here. I just wanted to dive into the new mattress and with the blankets held tightly to my face I would fall quickly into a deep sleep.

My father popped his head around the corner of the bedroom door.

"When you've got all your stuff unpacked I want the two of you to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" I asked dropping back into a soft pillow, almost sighing as I did so.

"I'm taking you both to see your new headmaster at Odaiba Yasutoko High. So be ready in an hour."

If I weren't lying down I would have stumbled over in disbelief.

"W-what school did you say?" I was sure I had heard wrong.

"Odaiba Yasutoko High. Now don't be late." He disappeared around the corner leaving me speechless with my mouth wide open.

There was no way that I had just been told we were going to that school.

I thought we would be going to some public school that most of the other rich kids in the area went to; that would have been bad enough! But this was worse, much much worse.

It was the most expensive school in the whole Japan; well that's what I heard anyway.

That school was full of spoiled rich kids who had everything but mercy for those kids they picked on cruelly.

If you didn't do what they told you to do, you'd suffer in a big way and they would make sure of it.

I could see Kari and me falling into that category easily, considering our poor background.

Just imagining how the girls might treat Kari on the first day would be enough to send my fist flying through each and every one of their pretty pampered little faces.

But I knew she wouldn't let me do that. She was growing up and wanted to deal with her own problems by herself. I understood and respected that but I still wanted to protect her like a big brother should.

If I brought up the subject she'd only argue with me until I gave up.

So much was going through my head. How many more surprises could I take?

I took a towel from the linen closet and decided to take a shower.

-----------------------------

"C'mon, Tai, it's not gonna be that bad." Kari could see how the idea of going to that school bothered me.

I sat on the bed; Kari was brushing her hair and had her best clothes on. I was ready and waiting. I didn't bother putting on my good clothes because no matter how we looked, I knew those spoiled brats would find some way to look down on us.

"At least try to make a new friend....?" "...for me?" She added when I didn't say anything.

"Why? What's the point? Dad's only going to make us move again."

"I don't think he will....not this time. We've got a lot of good things going for us now."

"Kari, I'm not going to get my hopes up only to have them crushed when dad tells us we're moving again."

"Tai." She sighed deeply.

I guess I wanted her to side with me and tell me that I was probably right.

But I realized I was being selfish while trying to drag her down with me.

I could see she was trying really hard to forget our family's bad times and look on to brighter days. She was stronger than me. I used to see the world the way she did but I suppose that, that part of me died a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, maybe you're right, and maybe this is the last time we move."

Her face lit up at the sound of my optimism.

"See, now that's the Tai I can call my brother."

I smiled and shook my head. This was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------

Yes it's short because it's boring but it gets more interesting and longer in the next chapter. So hang on okay? Let me know what you think. Any way I am updating aren't I?

Kale.


	3. Pink Hair and Bodypiercings

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

**Pink Hair And Bodypiercings**

The first day at a new school was never easy. Some teachers would make you stand in front of the class until they had decided where to seat you.

And the whole time I was being analyzed by the other students from top to bottom as if I were some sort of lab experiment.

It was still very early in the morning when our dad was driving us to the school. The buildings seemed to grow larger and more luxurious on the way.

It already started to make me feel out of place; these weren't the sorts of surroundings I was used to.

"There it is kids." My dad said as we came up and over a hill.

The school looked so huge. It was painted a creamy white with pillars by the entrance to its hallways.

We pulled up just outside of where the pillars were.

"Here you go," My dad handed us each a hand drawn map of a route from the school, home.

"You'll be all right getting home?" He asked.

We both nodded.

"The headmaster wants to see you two before you go into class okay? It should be straight down the hallway and the big door to the left at the end."

We waved him goodbye and then headed into the building to find our way.

There weren't any other students at the school yet so we were quite early.

We walked towards the headmaster's office; looking in on one or two of the classrooms we saw some of the teachers preparing for their lessons for the day.

One teacher saw us as we walked by; she smiled and then continued to write something on a huge chalkboard. 

'Well at least some of the teachers will be nice.' I thought to myself. Hopefully today wasn't going to be as big a disaster as I had expected.

We stopped before a door with ' Principal' written in frosted glass.

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." A very nasal voice said.

We went inside to what seemed to be a waiting area. At the far side of the room, sat behind a dark oak desk, was a thin pale-faced woman whose features were caked with makeup, her nose sharp and pointed.

"You are the Yagami Children, yes?" She asked peering over the top of her glasses.

"Yes Ma'am." Kari said before I could reply.

"Good. Take a seat, Mrs. Hirotoku will see you shortly." She said with her snooty nose slightly elevated. She would have totally ignored us if the headmistress hadn't wanted us to come in, I thought.

This was exactly how I expected the other kids to act towards us if they hadn't decided to pick on us.

We sat on the plush couches in the waiting area staring at the paintings on the walls for what seemed like forever.

"Mrs. Hirotoku will see you now." She opened the door for us to go through.

The next room was bigger and very well furnished, there were shelves on every wall, which made the office, look more like a library.

In the center was a huge desk covered in notices and papers to be signed and behind it sat a tall dark haired woman.

She had pitch-black hair that reached past her shoulders; only a touch of lipstick had been touched to her lips. She wore a red ladies jacket and a skirt that matched, only reaching an inch above her knees.

She looked like she was in her twenties and was very attractive, but had a very cold hard look in her eyes as she flipped through some papers.

I could see she was a woman that didn't take any nonsense.

"It would appear I could rely on you both to be prompt for a meeting." She said looking at her desktop clock. "That pleases me."

We nodded, thanking her for the compliment.

"Please be seated." She indicated the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now then," she said looking at the neatly arranged papers on her desk.

"You are Hikari?" She looked towards my sister.

"Is that your full Japanese name?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very well, and you are Taichi?"

I nodded with out saying anything. This was starting to sound like an interrogation.

"We do not use nicknames here at Yasutoko high, your full names are to be used at all times during your attendance at this school. Those sort of things may have been tolerated at other PUBLIC institutions," She said, making the word public sound like a dirty word. "But this is a special school. Our students come from the finest families in Odaiba and west Shinjuku, sons and daughters of parents with heritage and high status. Names are respected, names are important, as important as anything else." 

I could see she wanted to make that clear to us.

"I'll come right to the point. I know you children haven't had the same advantages and upbringing as the rest of my students have had, and I imagine that it will take you two some time to fit in. But I expect you both to adapt quickly to the way that Odaiba Yasutoko students are supposed to conduct themselves. You will address your teachers as either Sir or Ma'am.

You are to come to school dressed neatly and to be clean."

She turned to stare at me. "We do not tolerate any foul language, fighting or disrespect in any manner. We frown upon ill behavior and loitering, and we will not stand for any sort of vandalism when it comes to our beautiful buildings.

Very soon you will see how special Odaiba Yasutoko is, and just how lucky and privileged you are to be attending this school." Her gaze was intense the whole time she spoke.

"I have a copy of the school rules for you each and I expect you both to read them and memorize them. Now, have I made myself clear and understood?"

If anything, I hated being talked to like I was some sort of gutter rat. I was silent not wanting to challenge her. I knew she could easily have reduced anyone to tears in seconds so I wasn't going to let her have the chance.

 "Yes Ma'am." Kari replied.

She lifted her icy gaze to me again. "Well?"

I nodded, feeling the anger welling up inside of me but I kept it back for both Kari's and my sake.

"Good, on your way out Mrs. Miyazashi will give you your schedules and assign you your lockers. Class starts in a few minutes so don't be caught late; the teachers here do not accept any excuses. That I can assure you."

Kari was the first out the door. She didn't want to be in that office any more than I wanted to.

"Oh and Taichi," She said just as I was about to close the door behind me.

"If you have any problems, anything at all, come and see me. My door is always open to troubled students with things on their minds." She smiled a smile that I knew was only meant for certain people.

There were so many undercurrents to what she said and I didn't know what to think it. I didn't let my thoughts dwell on it too long.

"Thank you." I said, feeling unnerved.

I closed the door and thought I heard her say something. 'They get cuter every year.' but I pretended I didn't hear it.

"See Tai, it wasn't too bad."

"Didn't you hear? It's Taichi now. Besides we've had better welcomes."

She nodded. She couldn't disagree with me there but she was still trying hard to make everything okay.

"Maybe the worst is over." I said rubbing her back, trying to encourage her.

She smiled. "Yeah, lets just get through today."

Outside in the hallway we looked at our timetables to see which classes we had first.

"I got Phys Ed. You?" I asked.

"Math." She replied in a dull tone.

"I'll see you at the end of the day then huh?"

She smiled and went the other way.

I knew I wouldn't see her at lunchtime because she'd probably be sitting with some of her new girlfriends. So that meant I'd be sitting alone.

We had been waiting a long time before we went in to see Mrs. Hirotoku and now I had only a couple minutes to get to class before the bell rang.

It looked like all the students had arrived, and almost everyone's eyes were on me. As I predicted, they were all dressed in designer clothing and dripping with accessories. They acted like any other school kids when they weren't watching me.

I walked on towards my class and saw that they had their own individual social groups. There were groups of what I guessed to be cheerleaders, sports Jocks and Gothic's and a few others.

I came across a small group of guys and two or three girls dressed mostly in studded leather jackets and black skirts. Their nails were painted black; the girls had dark lipstick and black eyeshadow. The guys all had unique and funny hairstyles. The one girl I did notice had bright pink hair that reminded me of an American singer called P!nk. She even looked like her a little. She smiled at me quickly and turned her attention to one of the guys who was talking to the group.

I headed down another corridor on the right and came to the guy's locker room where everyone was already changing for the lesson.

'Great,' I thought to myself. ' I didn't sleep much last night and the first two periods were Phys Ed.'

I tried not to look any one in the eye as I changed. I nearly jumped when someone slapped me on the back.

"Hey new kid, you wanna be on my team?" He said extending his hand to shake mine.

I looked at his hand and then up at his face.

"What?" I asked. He was definitely a jock. He flashed his muscles trying to make himself look stronger than me.

"We're playing soccer in the gymnasium, Mr. Kunyimitsu said it's getting too cold to play out on the field. So are you on my team or what?"

"I don't think so." I said defiantly.

"You better watch it kid," He said thrusting his finger into my chest." you don't want to be making enemies on the first day."

He sneered and left with his followers to go and talk about me in a corner of the locker room.

I knew kids like him, they thought they had everyone under their thumb but I was usually the one to challenge them. That's how I got my respect in other schools. I was never a bully and I don't think I looked for fights; I just stuck up for myself and didn't take anything lying down.

In some of the neighborhoods I had lived in, if you backed down from a fight then you were seen as an outcast. I wasn't about to stop that tradition here.

"Everyone out of here now! The bell has rung already if you ladies haven't noticed." I heard a stern voice bellow.

It was the typical gym teacher. He looked like an old man, retired from the army.

Everyone filtered out into the gymnasium. I made sure that my locker was locked tight so that no one could take my stuff when I wasn't looking.

You could say I've been through enough to know when to be careful and when to be careless.

The rest of my classes were okay and the teachers seemed to like me.

I, on the other hand, didn't want anyone talking to me so I kept quiet most of the time and hoped no one would bother me. I didn't want to make friends with anyone. I promised myself I wasn't going to leave the people I cared about behind like I had to before.

If only we didn't have to move around all the time then maybe I'd give someone the chance. It was making me feel awful the way it was eating me up inside.

But no, I had to protect myself, I had to be strong.

The break bell rang and everyone bolted for the cafeteria.

I just followed the mass slowly, thinking to myself.

I found an empty table and sat down to be alone with my thoughts.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey there stranger."

I looked up to see a slightly familiar face with a head of pink hair.

It was that gothic girl I saw before in the corridor in the morning.

"What do you want? Here to make fun of me?" I asked dryly. I wasn't in the mood for company, I never was.

"Is it that bad here?" She asked sympathetically.

"No it's just... never mind."

She took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Name's Sora." She stuck her hand out. I shook it and started to take out my lunch.

Behind all that dark makeup and shiny bodypiercings she seemed to be really nice. She probably dressed like that to scare people off.

"Yagami Taichi. It's a Hakkanese name."

"Hakkanese?" she asked.

"It's an ancient language, not many people speak it." 

"Oh, So what can I call you?"

"I thought we were supposed to use our full names here."

"Oh, so you've met Mrs. Hirotoku. Never mind what she says, just pretend to obey her precious school rules when she's around and you'll be okay."

"Just call me Tai then." I said, paying more attention to my sandwich than to her.

"Cool, See you've already made a new friend." She said smiling.

"I don't make friends." I snapped quickly, reminding myself at the same time.

"Oh," She said looking down at the table then back to me. "Well we can hang out at least...can't we?"

I was silent for a moment. I wasn't happy with the idea but I wasn't exactly breaking my promise to myself. "I suppose so, yeah."

Her face brightened up again.

"So why aren't you sitting with your other studded leather friends?" I asked while taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh them," she said looking over to their table. "They're all brain-dead motorbike fans. I only hang around them so I can look hardcore." 

I nodded and looked around to learn a little more of the other kids I'd be sharing a school with.

"So who's who here? Anyone I should watch out for?"

"Well over there you have your typical cheerleaders club, don't get caught up with them they're just skinny sluts who'll screw you over the first chance they get. There are already rumors going about that one of them wants get into your pants." She chuckled softly as if she saw it coming.

I blushed at the news.

"What about them?" I asked looking towards a large group of muscle heads.

"Ah, the jocks. They can break their way through a brick wall but there's not a brain cell between them. There in the middle? That's Pei-Yo Chun Don't get on his wrong side." She warned.

"Too late, we've already crossed swords this morning in the locker room."

"Whoa, better be careful from now on!"

"I'm not scared of him!" 

"No, but you should be. When he gets into a fight all the other meatheads join in. It's not a pretty sight. Believe me I've seen it happen."

I could see her point but it was too late to change anything now.

"Oh and that over there, is Yamato Ishida,"

She said when a blonde haired boy walked passed the muscle bound idiots.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about him yet. Everyone talks about him, He's everyone's idle or dream date."

His hair was a dark honey gold and blue eyes that shone brightly like the aqua blue seas of the Caribbean. His jaw looked like it was chiseled from marble.

He sat down at a table with some of his friends. He looked quite bored with the way they fluttered about him trying to get his attention.

I guessed he must have gotten tired of his own popularity.

He forced a quick smile at one of the other kids who was laughing at the table.

Sora Sighed and tilted her head. "He's cute isn't he?"

"Yeah... I mean....... uh........ forget it." What the hell made me say that?

I was tired and had just been to gym class. My mind was all muddled up that's all. Yes that was it, I just need some sleep.

She threw her gaze to me then smiled to herself, almost self-satisfied.

"So why don't you ask him out?" I asked quickly to distract her from my discomfort.

She blinked quickly. "I wouldn't have a chance and besides I have someone else in mind."

"It's not me is it?" I asked hoping to make her feel awkward.

"What? No!" She laughed out loud. "I thought we were just gonna hang out wasn't that the plan?"

All the other kids were looking our way, at Sora's sudden outburst.

I looked over to see if Yamato was watching. I whipped my head back to my table when I saw him staring straight at me with a small-amused grin on his face.

"Sora!," I whispered loudly. "Do you mind! Everyone's staring!"

She laughed again and lowered herself back down to her seat.

"So what? Who cares what they think?"

"UH Well maybe I do!" I said sarcastically, hoping she'd calm down.

"Okay Okay, I'll stop embarrassing you." she smiled.

"Oh shit now you've done it!" I peered over my shoulder to see that Pei-yo kid making his way to our table.

Before I could do anything else he was right there.

"Hey! You mind keeping your bitch's mouth shut?"

He laughed with the two guys that followed him from his table.

"Back off Pei!" Sora shouted.

"Diao ni-ah mei t-e bai!" I swore at him, not that he'd know what I was saying. Out the corner of my eye I could see Yamato laughing then turning serious, worrying about what Pei-Yo was going to do me.

It was almost as though he understood what I had shouted (in hakkanese) when he laughed.

"What'd you say?!" he demanded while his face turned crimson red.

"Nothing, just piss off!" Who did this guy think he was?

I started feel as if I shouldn't have said that when the watching crowds woahed in unison around us.

"That's it you little twerp. No one talks to me like that. You and me, after school!"

He stomped off back to his table. I sat down bewildered at what I'd gotten myself into. Sure I got into fights but never like this, I was never out numbered.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I could see Sora was genuinely sorry but I wasn't going to blame her anyway.

"Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sometime."

"No Tai, You don't know what he's capable of." She cried

"Yeah well, I guess I'll be finding out at the end of the day."

I looked over to Yamato's table to find his seat empty. I wasn't about to look around the room to see where he was. I had bigger things on my mind.

"Hey Tai, What did you say just now any way?" Sora asked.

"Let's just say I accused him of doing something unspeakable to the rear end of a relative." I smiled to myself thinking back on what it really meant. Sora laughed getting a vague idea.

The break bell went and it was time to carry on with my other classes until the time of my slaughter.

What a day this was turning out to be. First I find out the headmistress has a thing for me and then I go and get myself into deep trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, Yeah Matt's gonna be in the next chapter so stop worrying okay?

Not long enough maybe?

Oh well. I guess I'll just have to find out when you r&r.

Hope you guys are liking this.

Kale.


	4. Unknown Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Hope you enjoy it. *Hides behind pillow* Go on....read it.

**Unknown Desires**

I came to the door of my last class for the day, English.

It was only a mere thirty minutes before I'd have my ribs kicked in by Pei-Yo and his gang.

Everyone was taking his or her seat so I decided to stand and wait for the teacher to introduce me and put me where he/she wanted me to sit.

As usual the other kids were watching and studying me like I was an unwelcome guest.

Just as the teacher arrived I noticed a face I'd seen in the cafeteria, it was Yamato.

He was watching my every move intently as I scanned the classroom's interior. He quickly shifted his eyes with a look of guilt from being caught, when he saw me glance in his direction.

My reaction reflected his and I found myself looking away and then towards one the cheerleader girls that I'd been warned about at break.

She smiled at me, flirting heavily with a pencil that she was slowly rubbing up and down on her lower lip.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face making it turn a deep red that was visible for the whole class to see.

She sat back; satisfied with the unintentional reaction I had given her.

The only thing that kept everyone from laughing was the teacher who was now standing beside me.

"Before we start today's lesson I'd like to introduce a new student we have here at Odaiba Yasutoko High. This is Yagami Taichi. I hope you will find the decency to help him blend in. Now where to put you..." She seemed kind enough, to me, but the way that the class was silenced by her presence told me she was very strict in her classroom.

"Ah yes we'll put you next to yamato over there." She pointed towards him just in case I didn't know who he was yet.

But of coarse that wasn't the case.

Making my way to my desk I caught sight of the jealous onlookers faces that almost seemed to silently say 'You don't deserve the honor of sitting next to our precious yamato.'

I ignored them and more importantly for my sake, Yamato as well.

It still bothered me that I thought him cute earlier at lunch.

I was determined not to let any part of Yamato slip into the corner of my eye so I stared straight ahead. That probably made me look suspicious of something but that wasn't my concern right then.

I sat uncomfortably, watching the clock on the wall. For a second I thought it was broken and that it was ticking at it's own quick pace.

It was strange really; how this was the first fight I wished I could run away from. But I couldn't. My past kept me stubborn. Even to the point where it might kill me. I was beginning to see how stupid my actions really were.

"Mr. Yagami?" The stern voice snapped me out of my mindless wandering with extreme haste. My eyes were met with an angry glare that made me want to shrink in my chair.

Everyone except the cheerleader and Yamato were grinning, happy that I'd been shouted at.

"I highly doubt that the paint on the wall is anymore interesting than my lesson! Pay attention!" She turned on her heels and continued scribing more sentences on the chalkboard.

I decided I would go and apologize as soon as the bell had rang. I didn't want to be on her blacklist so soon and besides it gave me a little more time to think about what I was going to do when Pei-Yo and his friends confronted me.

As soon as that thought had entered my mind the bell rang, sounding more like a scream that sent my heart pounding in my chest. 'Not long now.' I thought to myself.

The classroom was almost empty. The girl who had embarrassed me earlier waited for me but then left when she saw that I was intending to stay a little while longer. I couldn't find anything interesting about her. I easily became shy whenever some one flirted with me. It was one of my weaknesses. I knew she would be disappointed when she found out I wouldn't have anything to do with her. To me she was just another hormone driven girl.

I stepped up to Mrs. Heiyazu's desk.

"Ma'am, I just want to apologize for my behavior in class today. I have a lot of things on my mind and I know that's no excuse, but I'm sorry." I said, hoping I didn't sound like I was kissing up to her.

She lifted her eyebrows and widened her eyes as if she'd seen the most amazing act of human guilt in her life. Not that I felt guilty.

"I must say that your respect for your teachers is something I've never seen displayed by any of my pupils, willingly." She was quite surprised and ecstatic.

It only confirmed my suspicions of how snobbish these kids could be.

In my previous schools we apologized if we'd done anything wrong, no matter how small the error.

"I believe you are going to be a fine addition to my class, thank you Taichi."

She smiled, clapped her hands together and started getting ready to go off to the staff's lounge, 'probably to mark some papers or essays.' I thought.

I grabbed my bag, slung it over a shoulder and set out to get my beating.

"Hey Tai, over here!" Sora yelled.

Following the pink hair that bobbed up and down in the crowd, I made my way to her.

"Hey." I said dryly.

"Good news! Apparently the fight has been called off."

"But why? How?" Confusion seemed to be today's main theme for me.

"I heard Pei-Yo had a talk with someone and well... he just called it off."

"But who? Who was he talking to?" The idea of someone else sticking up for me drove me crazy.

"I'm not sure but I think it was..." She stopped mid sentence when I nearly jumped out of skin after feeling someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Whoa, quick reflexes. We need that." It was Mr. Kunyimitsu, the gym teacher. "Taichi, I saw you playing soccer this morning and I've got to say you've got some great moves. We could use talent like yours. What do you say about joining the first team?"

"Uh.. Sure I guess." I half expected to turn around to see Pei-Yo instead of Mr. Kunyimitsu.

"I'll put you on for next season. We start the first day of spring." He walked off, pleased at his achievement.

Sora nudged me. "Tai! Wow! Do you realize how hard it is to get into the first team for any sport here! Congrats man." She hugged me but I stood stiff as an ironing board.

"Gees, loosen up will ya?"

"Never mind, who was talking to Pei-Yo? Why'd he change his mind so quickly?" I was getting frustrated now.

Sora shrugged and glanced over my shoulder. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" She pointed his way and then pretended to be busy with something in her locker.

"Hey ...Taichi is it?"

I nodded. Maybe this was a trick or something.

"Uh... sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, no hard feelings?" He offered his hand as to apologize. I looked at him suspiciously and then shook his hand.

He looked past me and then to Sora who was hiding behind her locker door.

"Sorry about what I called you at lunch."

She nodded without turning her attention to him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked when I finally gave up trying to make sense of it all.

He started away. "A friend of Matt's is a friend of mine." He said smiling that he thought he'd done a good thing for someone. He disappeared around a corner and was gone.

"Who the hell is Matt?" I thought out loud. 

Sora closed her locker door and came to my side. "See over there?" She waved her hand to a set of lockers. I saw some one wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black to brown shoes. The rest him was hidden behind the locker door where he was unpacking his stuff.

"That is Matt, as in yaMATo Ishida? Remember? We both agreed he was cute at break?"

"No, WE didn't. YOU did." I said quickly in my defense.

"Uh huh? Whatever you say." She said nodding to herself.

"I did not okay? And even if I did... I was just tired and didn't know what I was saying alright?" I wanted to slap myself. I was being as loud and careless with my words as Sora was. Some girls chuckled to themselves in a corner while looking my way.

"Great, could today get any worse?! Guanchi syau-jye!" I shouted aloud, frustrated with myself.

Yamato closed his locker at looked at me. The look on his face confirmed that he knew what I'd said. I stomped off in one direction leaving Sora behind.

"See you tomorrow then?!" She yelled.

I didn't react; I just continued to take out my anger on the floor with every forceful step.

'The nerve of some people! Why can't they just mind their own business!

When will I have suffered enough?'

I hadn't been walking long when I bumped into someone. It was Kari.

"Hey watch where you're...Oh Hi Tai, you alright."She asked.

"Oh uh sorry. I just got a little distracted."

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard you got into a fight or something." The girl next to her smiled at me with dreamy eyes.

'What is it with the woman here?' I thought to myself.

"Yeah I did but don't worry it's all over, nothing really happened anyway."

"Okay if you say so. Oh I forgot. This is Satami; I'm going over to her house this afternoon. Her mom's gonna give me a lift home afterwards."

"Nice to meet you." I said curtly, only because she was a friend of Kari's.

She smiled awkwardly and looked as if she was going to faint.

'What? Do I give off pheromones or something? This is irritating.'

"You don't mind walking home alone? It is getting cold outside." Kari said, looking out a window.

"You could come with us. My mom wouldn't mind."Satami chirped.

"Uh thanks but I don't mind walking." I just wanted to be alone with myself for a while.

"Okay, Can you tell mom and dad where I am when you get home?"

"Sure thing."

"We better get going," Satami said to Kari. "My mom's gonna be waiting."

"Okay, See you later Tai!"

I looked at my wrist to see what time it was. "My watch! Must've left it in the gym locker room."

I went straight to the locker in the change room where I had kept my stuff while playing soccer. I opened it and found my watch waiting for me.

'Probably thought it was too cheap to steal.' I thought and sat down on a bench in the silence.

I sighed deeply to myself. All the emotional turmoil I'd been feeling the whole day was draining me of my energy, I was so tired and exhausted.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Talking to myself was the only thing I could think of doing to calm my thoughts and unwind.

I let out another deep sigh. "He is cute, really." I smiled as his image flickered through my mind. His perfect hair, and ivory white smile could make anyone melt into a puddle. I quickly wiped away my smile. It was still very scary to be thinking like that, terrifying even.

"What's wrong with you Yagami? You're no better than some of those girls out there." I turned my gaze to the exit only to find to my horror that Yamato was standing there quietly in the silence with me.

I jumped to my feet immediately.

"How long have you been standing there?!" I demanded. I was hoping with all my strength that he hadn't heard me. I hadn't said much but it wouldn't be too hard for him to figure out I was talking about him.

"Hi, I'm..."

"I know who you are!" I cut him off quickly. "You're the one who stopped the fight between me and Pei-Yo , Right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Do you know how stupid that makes me look?!?!" I yelled. Everything I'd kept bottled up inside of me was just letting loose.

"You don't know what he's like when he gets into a fight, He could have killed you." His voice was strained.

"I don't care. I would rather have taken my chances! I don't need you or anyone else to help me. I'm not worth it." My booming voice dwindled, dying as I spoke.

I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes. It didn't matter that Yamato saw me like this. The strong feeling of emptiness and sadness consumed me to the point where I didn't care what he thought.

I collapsed back on the bench, sobbing.

He started to come to my side to comfort me but I jumped up again.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! Go away!" I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't be in the same room with him without feeling so terribly alone, lost and confused.

"But Taichi you're..."

I raised my hand out of anger. "I said get out of here!" 

He walked to the exit and turned to me. "I was only trying to...." He didn't finish the rest of his sentence.

I could see I'd hurt him as I looked on through tear-glazed eyes.

And when the door closed behind him another emotion came to fill what little space it could in my shadowed heart.

'He was only trying to help?' I asked myself sadly.

"Taichi, You can be such a jerk sometimes!" I shouted in a hoarse voice.

I didn't deserve his help, I wasn't deserving of anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I think this Chapter was a complete flop. Sorry.

I'll do better next time, Promise.

Yeah I know Matt's been a little scarce lately but he gonna play a better role in the next chapter.

Hope I'm not disappointing anyone.

Please review?

Thanx

Kale.


	5. Cold and Alone

I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Just don't rush through it okay? Thanks.

**Cold and Alone**

I hated myself. When had I become so heartless and so cruel? Surely what I was feeling wasn't teenage stress. It couldn't be. I felt too overpowered and helpless by these emotions for it to be just a phase I was going through. I was fighting a battle with myself and losing pitifully.

I had wandered from the schools grounds and found myself leaning over a railing, overlooking a frozen lake. It was the biggest park I'd ever seen but I couldn't appreciate it with how torn up I was feeling. It was like I was frantically trying to pick up all the bits and pieces to fix myself, but every time I felt I had a grip on myself everything just seemed to slip though the cracks in my heart.

My cheeks and nose were starting to feel numb with the cold north winds that blew fiercely in my face. I looked over the frozen waters of the lake noticing the cutting marks left behind by skaters. In my mind I saw a loving couple skating swiftly across the ice in each other's arms, looking as though nothing could break their strong and endless love for each other. They were each other's strength.

A tear surfaced and ran down my cheek, leaving a cold sting as it traveled down my face, exposed to the air.

"No one will ever love me like that." I whispered to myself.

My heart fell heavy. Maybe I was put on this earth only so that there would be a balance of joy and pain in the world, my job? Living in misery so others could be happy.

The more I thought about Yamato the more I learned that he was my source of pain and suffering. But why? 

When I thought about him I was nearly crushed by a great wave of emotions. I felt deep sorrow, for him and for myself and then the emptiness would return which left me feeling like a shell of myself, hollow and barren.

Something white flashed and caught my eye as it blew by.

'It's snowing. Even the skies don't pity me.'

I turned around and sat with my back against the railing, hugging my knees closer. My old worn out black jacket wasn't providing much warmth or protection from the weather. It was like the weather wanted to match how I felt inside, cold and unwanted.

The wind found ways to slip its cold whip like fingers under my clothes.

'Maybe if I just curl up and sleep for a while, everything bad in my life will just go away.' I thought, but I knew that peace would only last until I woke up again.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into darkness where nothing could hurt me.

I awoke only moments later when I thought I could hear someone calling my name. I kept my eyes closed thinking it was just my imagination.

I felt a great deal colder than I had before, not that it mattered to me anyway. In someway I wished I could just fall asleep and let winter take me away with it, maybe that was best.

"Tai!," 

I opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming the voice up, but I couldn't see much though the blizzards torrent. I closed my eyes again feeling drowsy.

"Tai! Are you okay?!"

"Yamato?" I asked out into the biting cold air. But my eyes didn't open.

"Shit you're blue all over! Tai?! Tai Wake up!" I could feel something shaking me by my shoulders.

My eyes finally fluttered open, not believing what they saw. No he wasn't really there, why would he be out here in a blizzard? I was just seeing things.

I smiled." Don't worry. I'm fine." My eyes drooped closed again.

"No! Tai! Get up! You have to get up!" the voice of the ghost demanded.

I felt my body being pulled up. 'Ghosts don't do that.' I thought.

"Yamato? You're really here?" Finally I saw that I wasn't dreaming. He was really there! And trying to help me? But..... why?

"Come on. Let's get you warm." He said trying to get me to my feet.

I didn't have the energy to do it myself. The cold was leeching me of my physical strength.

"I can-n-n't move" I stammered when I tried walking on my own.

"Don't worry, here put your arm around me." He did it for me.

"Better?" he asked as we both took a step together.

I nodded and put everything I had left in me into taking another step.

"Good, good your doing great. Come we're going this way."

Both his arms supported me as we went through the park.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, a little out of breath.

But with the wind blowing so hard I don't think he heard me.

Eventually we came to the door of his apartment.

' An apartment? I thought his parents had tons of cash.' I thought but then remembered my family was living in an apartment too and we were going to the same school.

The warmth from inside the house hit my face like a brick, almost stunning me when we stepped inside. Was I that cold? My body answered that question when I began to shiver uncontrollably.

The winds endless howling ended when Yamato closed the door behind us.

I looked around expecting to find one or two concerned family members but then I soon realized that we were the only two in the apartment.

I held close to my body trying to get a little more warmth from myself, as futile as it was.

Matt guided me, holding my shoulders, to what appeared to be his room.

On a desk by the window I saw a framed photograph of him and what looked like his much younger brother. It looked about four or five years old, judging by the young boyish looks that Yamato hadn't completely out grown.

"Where is everyone?" I asked through my chattering teeth.

He pulled out a big fluffy white towel from his cupboard and wrapped it around me. "Everyone," He began casually. " Is at work."

It was somewhere around six O'clock, why would both his parents still be at work? And the other kid in the photo, who I was guessing was his brother because of their similarities, was surely not old enough to be working?

He saw the confused look on my face as I tried to puzzle things out.

"I live alone with my dad. My parents are divorced."

He said it as though he had recited it a thousand times. But I caught a hint in his voice that told me it was a sensitive subject for him.

He started to rub me dry with the towel he'd draped around me.

He probably could have felt me shaking while he was attacking my clothes, which were drenched in melted snow.

I was too cold and numb to care that another guy was taking care of me, and too cold to be worried or embarrassed that his hands were moving up and down my body so closely.

He stepped back and blinked slowly as though he had just realized how much his efforts were in vain.

He shook his head with concern.

"This isn't working." He said to himself then stared me straight in the face.

"C'mon we've got to get you warm."

He took hold of me by my shoulders from behind and guided me back down the hallway and into a bathroom on the right.

After turning on the shower tap he turned to me and peeled off my shirt.

I didn't argue or put up a fight no matter how much I wanted to. I would have struggled trying to get it off myself anyway.

He disappeared and returned with a fresh towel and some of his for me to change into.

"Need some help with those too?"

I realized he was looking at my soaked jeans. I shook my head slightly but almost immediately.

"I'll be in the kitchen so long. Are you gonna be alright?" His voice never sounded unsympathetic.

I nodded. He was acting like I hadn't met him yet. And in truth I hadn't, not properly anyway.

"Take as long as you like." He smiled -almost nervously- then closed the door.

I dropped whatever else I was wearing and realized I hadn't even been wearing my jacket that day. I was out in a blizzard with just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt!

I stepped into the shower feeling its warmth all over me just like when I had first walked into the apartment. Only this time the warmth didn't die away replaced with shivers, instead it spread through my body renewing my strength and bringing colour back to my cheeks.

I think I was in there for nearly half an hour, thinking about Yamato and what he was doing for me, the way he took responsibility for my life and especially how he acted as if I'd never shouted at him in tears.

I pictured how I must have looked to him when I had, had my outburst.

It scared me even more to imagine myself that way but there was no use hiding from it. It had happened.

After changing into his clothes I stepped out of the bathroom and wandered around until I found Yamato hovering over something he was making in the kitchen. The wondrous aromas of whatever it was sent hunger pangs straight to my stomach but I pushed that aside knowing that we were both on uncommon ground. Neither one of us knew where we stood.

His back was to me and his hands were busied with some small task that he was intent on doing.

He hadn't noticed I was there yet. I played with the lining on the edge of the shirt I was wearing.

"Uh.... thanks." I said softly with my head down.

He turned around and smiled. "Dinner's gonna be ready in a minute. Here drink this, it'll make you feel better." He pushed a small cup of steaming green liquid towards me on the counter.

"I better go." I went for the front door. 

"You can't."

I didn't know whether that sounded like a command or plead so I stood waiting for him to say something more.

"What I mean is... We're snowed in. Take a look outside." 

I did and saw that he was right. The cars that I could see parked outside were up to their bonnets in snow.

I had nowhere else to go. I didn't know how to get home in this neighborhood and the map that my dad had drawn me was probably ruined in my soaked jeans. Moving over to the counter in the kitchen I sat down in defeat staring into the cup of green tea.

"Tai, what's wrong?" He sat down, opposite me at the table.

"Is this about what happened in the locker room?"

I didn't take my eyes off the cup. "I don't know. Maybe.... but..."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. 

I was cornered. He probably wouldn't give up until I told him what he wanted to hear.

"Look, Tai, I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I just wanted to help. I didn't mean anything by it." His voice was so soft and loving. It almost hurt to hear him speak to me that way. I really didn't deserve it.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." I brought my gaze to his but quickly looked away when those painful feelings returned in full force to haunt me.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. It wasn't right." I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyelids. What was wrong with me? I was feeling broken and I was crying for no reason.

"Is that all that's wrong?" He asked. I knew what I must have looked like before him.

"Is everything alright at home?" He asked when I said nothing.

'Home? Where is home?' I thought. Would I ever have a place I could call home? Not just some place where we'd stay for a couple months and then leave.

"My parents aren't abusive if that's what you mean." My voice was beginning to sound strained. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

He sighed heavily. "Taichi, I can't help you if you don't let me."

He was right but did I want his help? I had to change the subject.

"Why did you help me out there in the park? You should have just left me there after how I shouted at you."

"He smiled slightly to himself. "What sort of person would I be if I just left you to die out there?"

"Someone thoughtful?" I half jested.

"Don't think like that. Do you really want to die?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Well I'm sorry but I won't let you." He said, sounding very protective.

"Why?"

" I...uh... I'm not gonna let you die feeling like no one cares, cause I.... We do okay."

"I don't understand you."

"What I'm trying to say is, you're never alone."

But that was exactly how I felt; only much worse like part of me was missing.

A stream of warm salty tears ran down each of my cheeks.

I just wanted to be with some one.... Some one who could take this suffocating pain away.

"Tai." He called. "Taichi, look at me."

He reached out and held my head like a delicate flower in his hands.

"What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me." His eyes held a warm and comforting gaze on me.

"It's.... you." It was hard enough to think it let alone say it out loud.

In just two words I had betrayed myself. My tears ran more freely from my clenched eyelids.

"I'm not sure what you......" His eyes skewed off to the corner as if to contemplate a random thought. He broke his own silence and came around to the other side of the table.

"Tai, c'mon let's talk." He put a hand on my shoulder and motioned towards the living room.

I rubbed my eyes dry and followed him to the big plush couches.

I sat down and gripped the corner of one of the pillows tightly in my fist, terrified at what he had to say to me.

I wished more than ever that he had never found me at the park. Maybe I was still asleep and he hadn't found me. Maybe I was just minutes from being woken up by Kari. She'd tell me I had over slept and that I had only a couple minutes to get ready before Dad took us to Odaiba Yasutoko for the first time.

I opened my eyes to see Yamato sitting on the same couch I was on.

It wasn't a dream and he wasn't going to go away.

I watched him while he looked for the right words to start with.

"Yamato, Don't. Just leave it okay?" I felt the weight of my words pulling my head down.

He was quiet for moment. "Tai..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I just want everyone to know I don't want to take credit for the first two and a half chapters. I borrowed that from one of my Fav books to set the scene.

But everything else is 100% mine! Like this chapter.

So......how is MY work so far?

Kale.


	6. You Say Yamato and I Say Ya

****

****

**You say Yamato And I say ya....**

"Yamato.......just leave it okay?" I rubbed my eyes dry (I had been doing that a lot lately) and watched him for a response.

"No Tai, I can see you're hurting. I have a right to know if I'm the reason why."

I filled my lungs with air and cautiously breathed out my shakey breath. I was shaking but not because I was cold this time, it was something else. Maybe it was because he was right there next to me, watching me in a way like no one else had before. I didn't understand that look on his face. What did it mean?

"Yama..." 

Yamato cut me off. "Please, Just call me Matt. Yamato makes me sound like an old man."

'Old? How could anyone imagine you growing old?' I thought. His features were timeless and that of extreme charm and grace.

I nodded." Matt," I began again. " there's just so much going on in my head right now, okay? I'm too confused to make sense of anything, I just need time to sort myself out."

I hugged myself tightly. I thought that I had said enough to ease the tension in the air but Matt wouldn't let it go.

"I....heard everything." He stared off into space with his head low.

"What?" I asked. He didn't make sense. Or at least I was on the wrong track of thought.

"I heard everything that you said in the locker room today." He didn't look up at me. He just stared right through me.

Our roles were reversed and now I was the one who was watching his every move with a deepend sense of awareness for myself.

"I wasn't sure if you were talking about me and............. I'm still not sure."

I stared on in silence, it felt like my heart was beating in my throat. I couldn't say anything, I don't even know if I wanted to.

He brought his eyes to meet mine. "Were you?" 

Those words held me stiff, my pupils widened with fear. 

Swollowing the lump in my throat I opened my mouth to speak.

"I-I-I..."

Before I had a chance to react Matt had firmly planted his lips on mine.

His moist lips and the warmth of his body near mine sent me into an instant state of shock.

I could feel his hot breathe as his lips parted from mine. He leaned back and looked at me expectantly.

I was frozen with shock, staring wide eyed at the blonde sitting across from me.

The warm affectionate look on his face turned to one of deep regret.

' Say something! Anything! Taichi dammit just do something!!' My lips refused to move, my body numb and unresponsive.

My stillness and silence, not to mention the flushed look on my face, must have frightened him in a big way.

Matt stood up quickly. "Oh no.........y-you're not................and I kissed................" He stammered. A single tear ran down his face before he turned and left me staring at the spot where he was standing.

'What the hell just happened?!'

Finally -after sometime- I turned my head in search of the boy who had just kissed me. 

'A guy just kissed me?' I thought in shear amazement.

I slowly got myself to my feet and found I was alone in the room.

"Matt?" I called out, but my voice wasn't loud enough for even me to hear.

"Matt?" I raised my voice as best I could.

If there was ever a time where I was the most confused, it was now.

I didn't know what to do or what to feel. It was like I was thrown into the deep end of the swimming pool and told to swim.

Heading down the hallway to his bedroom, I could feel the nervous state in which his bewildering kiss had left my body in.

I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yamato?"

There was no answer. I opened the door just a little and peeked in but he wasn't there.

Why I was looking for him, I don't know. I don't even know what I would do when I did find him. All that mattered right now was that I find him.

I walked towards the kitchen and noticed that the front door was open only a crack.

I stepped outside only to be greeted by a torrent of wind and snow, almost colder than I would have remembered.

"Shit! Please tell me he didn't run off out there."

The cars in the parking lot were completely burried in snow. I hoped the people on the first level of the complex were okay.

The muffled sound of someone sniffing behind me caught my attention. I quickly turned on my heels to see Matt sitting down against the wall, close to the doorway I'd just come through.

He was tightly hugging his knees close to his body, his face shrouded by golden strands that whipped about wildly in the wind.

He looked so alone and frightened, wich was something I saw reflected in myself.

I walked over quietly and brought myself down his level.

"Matt?"

He didn't say anything.

Was he crying? Was he feeling the sameway I had been feeling?

"Please come back inside?" I put my hand on his shoulder."Matt? I'm not angry."

He lifted his head to look at me. "I-I'm sorry."

I smiled at him for the first time. "Don't be.I'm not." I was starting to see how all those feelings I'd been having that day, were for him. I just wouldn't admit it, and in the process made it painfull for myself.

He smiled but his tears were keeping him back. "No, I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. It wasn't right." He tried to hide his face from me as best he could.

"Do you think that matters to me now? If you hadn't kissed me....I would never have known that what I was feeling inside, was meant for you."

He turned his carribean blue eyes to me again. "But back there you...."

"I was just scared and the whole thing was just a bit too much for me to handle all at once. You surprized me that's all." I said smiling again, hoping to win him over quickly since it was freezing outside. I gently wiped his tears away with my thumbs. He was so sweet, it was easy to understand why everyone adored him.

"So are we going back inside or are we..... ude-ma Ikatei nomu daikatsumi?"

He blushed a deep red which told me he knew exactly what I had said. Maybe it was a bit much to be joking around like that, but he laughed anyway and stood up.

"Uh sorry, my mouth runs away with me sometimes."

"I guess you already know that the same goes for me too." He smiled guiltily.

I laughed. "Yeah, well next time tell me you're gonna kiss me okay?"

"So there is gonna be a next time?"

"Hey, I'm freezing out here. Can we go inside or are we going to sit out here and find other ways to keep warm?" I clapped my hand over my mouth. "See there I go again!" I really didn't mean to say it like that.

He broke out into laughter and soon I was joining him. It felt good. I hadn't laughed with anyone for such a long time. But I was just glad it was with someone like Yamato.

"Yeah, we might as well go inside. I've still got dinner waiting for us. You hungry?"

I had to laugh. "You obviously haven't met my apetite." 

"No but at least I know you speak Hakkanese. That's a good thing right?"

"Maybe." I grinned.

The door clicked shut behind us.

Matt picked up the cup of green liquid and chugged it down.

"Hey, what was in that stuff?"

"Uh... green tea and...vodka. It supposed to relax you." That guilty smile found it's way back to his face again.

"Not trying to get me drunk were you?" I joked.

"Uh n-n-no. It's just you were....and then.....So I...."

"Gees! Calm down. I wasn't serious. Man, you're really edgy."

"Well I did just kiss a guy for the first time, what did you expect?"

"Yeah okay that's a given."

Suddenly the rang, nearly frightening me half to death.

"Oh, could you get that for me."

"Sure.What's your surname?"

"Ishida." He said quickly and turned to grab some bowls.

I picked up the phone. "Hello, Ishida residence."

"Taichi?!"

"Is that....Sora?!"

"What are you doing at Yamato's house?"

"Well I'm uh......  Hey never mind that, what are you doing calling here!?"

------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know this one's a bit short. I think I screwed up a bit with the Taito, but there's much more to come!

And in case you're wondering? Yes Hakkanese really is an old ancient language, one of my friends helps me out with some of the translations.

oh and (ude-ma Ikatei nomu daikatsumi?) means to make love in the snow to survive.Yeah Tai's got a naughty mind. *kisses him on the cheek* But that's okay when he's so cute.

Tell me what ya think.

Kale.


	7. The Phones of Odaiba

**The phones of Odaiba**

"I've had nearly every phone in Odaiba ringing, just trying to get a hold of you."

"Uh huh?" I said with a dry sarcastic tone. I had other ideas as to why she was calling here.

"I didn't say you had to believe me."

"And I didn't say I would."

"Gees Tai! Why do you have to get so hard arsed on me?!"

"..."

"Well, just so that you know?, your parents are worrying themselves sick, not knowing where you or your sister are."

"Oh shit...Kari." I had completely forgotten about her. She wanted me to tell mom and dad that she was going to Satami's house and was going to get a lift back with her mother. She was probably stuck, because of the blizzard, like I was. But I didn't really mind being trapped in the same building with Matt. Especially now that I knew he liked me enough to plant the first kiss. Like? I don't think 'like' was the right word, but that was entirely for Matt to decide.

I looked over my shoulder with the receiver to my ear and smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and mouthed the words -Who is it?- in silence.

"Hey! You never told me you had a sister."

Sora's shrill voice brought me out of my often occurring, morpherotic state.

"Huh? What?"

"Taichi! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening. Wait how'd you get MY home number?"

It was really strange that she was phoning my house when I didn't even know the number.

"Oh that was easy. I just phoned the school; pretended to be a nurse from a hospital and said that I needed the number for the Yagami family immediately.

That stupid secretary was all to eager to hand it over, thinking it was a real emergency."

"Uh huh. So what's so urgent that you have to phone every house in Odaiba just to get a hold of me?"

"I... don't remember actually."

"Well it probably wasn't that important then."

" No no it was. It's on the tip of my tongue.... I bet I'll remember as soon as I put the phone down, that usually happens to me."

"Okay, can you give me the number to my place? I moved there just yesterday and I don't know the number yet."

"Yesterday? That explains why you're so edgy with me."

"Look Sora I'm sorry; a lot's happened lately and..."

"And that's why you're at Yamato's place, right?"

"Ummm, maybe....."

"C'mon Tai. What's going on over there? Everyone knows Yamato hardly lets anyone go over to his house. So?"

"..."

"Tai!!"

"Nothing's going on Sora. And besides I didn't go over…..I was kind of invited…. Maybe I can tell you at school."

"Has it got anything to do with the fact that you think he's cute?" She was starting to get annoying, but she wasn't doing it on purpose. I could just see her smirking on the other side of the line.

" I didn't say that I thought he was............."

"Yes?" She asked in a sweet and flowery yet annoying voice.

"Okay maybe I did." I whispered into the phone.

"Finally! I don't know why you have to make it out to be such a big deal. Boys, I'll never understand them. So?, have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"Oh c'mon, don't play stupid with me."

"Sora! I said I'd talk at school okay!"

"Who knows, maybe he thinks you're cute too."

"Sora!"

"Okay, okay I'll go now."

"No wait."

"Yeeeees?"

"I still need the number remember?"

"Oh that, sure, it's 555-0112 Got it?" a dull tone leaving her breath, obviously unsatisfied leaving with no gossip.

"Yeah, got it. Now no more questions please?"

"Okay, no more questions…..for now."

"Bye"

"See ya at school."

*click*

Matt was sitting at the table waiting for me to take my place at the table.

"So why was Sora calling here? Wasn't she the one I saw sitting with you at lunch?"

I took a seat opposite Matt at the table.

"Yeah that's the one. She had something to say to me but she said she forgot what she wanted to say. She said she'd been calling every number she had to get a hold of me."

"She's strange."

"Yeah you could say that, but she's not as tough as she sets out to be."

"She's cool with me if she's a friend of yours."

"She's not my friend." I said, rather hastily.

Matt frowned. "Oh, I didn't know you and her were….."

'The nerve of this guy!' "I'm not going out with her! She just hangs around me okay."

There I was denying everything that was all too obvious for anyone to see.

Sora was my friend. Only, I wouldn't admit it. It was just another attempt to shut everyone out of my life. It was just easier that way not to get hurt.

"Am I your friend?" He said in a hushed voice, while he played, half-heartedly, with the noodles in his bowl.

I was dumbstruck by the simple question. If he only wanted to be my friend then why…….why did he kiss me?

In all honesty I didn't know how to react, But then my mouth started off on a mind of it's own.

"I don't know what you are to me right now." And I truly didn't.

How could I know anything so soon? I had only just met him that day so I couldn't know. My feelings on the matter didn't help either.

His silence made me uneasier than I already was; I had to do something to break the ice.

"Can I use the phone?"

He nodded and started playing with his food again.

"Matt," I said feeling a pang of guilt fill the pit of my stomach. "It's not like you don't mean anything to me…I'm just not sure of anything yet."

His eyes brightened but he didn't smile.

I dialed the number Sora had given me and glanced back at the table. Maybe being too cautious around people wasn't such a good thing.

"Yagami residence."

"Hi dad it's me." 

"Taichi, thank god! Where the hell are you! Is kari with you? Your mother and I have been worried sick about the two of you!"

" Dad I'm okay I'm at a…. I'm at someone's house. Kari's at a friend's house. She asked me to tell you."

"Oh and you couldn't have done this two hours ago!?"

Actually I couldn't have. At least not when I was freezing to death.

"…"

"Whose house are you at?"

He started to calm down a little.

"Just some one from school."

He paused for a second. I knew he was brooding over the idea of me over at a schoolmate's house.

He spoke again.

"What are you going to do about clothes? I don't know how long this blizzard is going to last, you might be there a few nights."

"I'll sort something out, Dad."

"Well, okay then. But phone home tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

*click*

"What did your dad say?"

"He was worried about where I was, so I told him I was staying here." I said looking around at the inside of the house again, only just realizing that if I stepped just outside of the flat that I'd have no idea of where I was.

"You don't mind me wearing your clothes do you?" Shyness clear in my voice.

He merely tilted his head and smiled at me with that cute frown. "Now why would I mind that?"

I shrugged. " I just guessed that….well you know….you saw my clothes. We can't afford expensive stuff and…"

"Tai,"  He shook his head. "Do you really label me as one of those spoilt kids whose parents give them everything they want? I don't care what sort of lifestyle you've been living, it's you I'm interested in." His cheeks went pink as if to signal that he'd unconsciously said too much.

I couldn't help blushing either but I was happy with his words.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked looking at the untouched food.

"Um…no offense but not really. I'm just tired. And so much has been going on and…"

"I understand…… Oh that reminds me; Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Leaping from the table he hurried down the hallway, with me following at a slow pace.

Standing in the door way I watched him fuss around with bed sheets and pillows. 

"Matt?, what are you doing?"

" I'm setting you up for the night."

"In your bedroom? Um…I can use the couch it's okay."

"What? I don't think so. You're my guest so you're gonna at least sleep comfortably."

I smiled at his gesture. "Is there any point in me arguing about this."

He tilted his head, smiling broadly. "Nope."

I shook my head.

"Well if you need me I'll be in the living room, okay?"

I nodded and just flopped down on the bed, releasing my body of its exhaustion; that night I slept like a baby, never stirring.

I'm so sorry this took a while to post. The truth is I'm having problems bringing this story to an end, mostly because I can't think of one. Not much of a writer am I? So this will be the last chapter for now. The story is going on hold until I can beat some Ideas out of my tiny little brain.

But I do have plans for a new Title, which I wont be posting until I've finished it. That way no one will have to wait like they had to for this one.

Gomenasai (please forgive me) I really messed up with this one. Sorry.


End file.
